Falsas Intenciones
by Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore
Summary: UA.Hermione Granger se ve obligada a descubrir el oscuro pasado de su marido Draco Malfoy un hombre sospechosos de actuar como espía y con el cual se ve obligada a casarse.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una adaptación de una novela de Rebecca Ryman.

**Falsas Intenciones**

_**PROLOGO**_

El paso de Karakorum

Himalaya Occidental

Otoño 1889

Decían que no se necesitaban mapas para encontrar el paso del karakorum. Bastaba con que uno siguiera los montículos de huesos blanqueados que cubrían los senderos para llegar infaliblemente a su destino.

Aparte de alguna que otra multicolor mariposa y unos cuantos cuervos carnívoros, ninguna criatura viviente era capaz de subsistir en el paso. A más de seis mil metros de altura, la negra y pedregosa grava era eternamente estéril y el crepitante y enrarecido aire provocaba temibles enfermedades y alucinaciones. La cortante aguanieve y los vendavales castigaban al cuerpo, atravesaban las zamarras para arrancar la carne de los huesos y helar la sangre en las venas a lo largo de unos senderos tan resbaladizos como lameduras de manteca de cerdo. En la pendiente norte se levantaba un montículo de piedras en memoria de Andrew Dalgleish, un escocés asesinado en aquel lugar dos años antes. Era una mas de las estremecedoras advertencias de muerte en el Karakorum, el mas cruel de los cinco altos desfiladeros del Himalaya Occidental, situado en el camino que conducía y salía de Leh.

La antigua Ruta de la Seda discurría entre Leh, en el sur, y Xian, en el este, y atravesaba el Turquestán chino y ruso hasta llegar al Mediterráneo en un viaje de regreso de más de dieciséis mil kilómetros. A pesar de lo peligros el camino llevaba mas de cuatro mil años utilizándose como un colosal medio de comunicación y la mayor ruta comercial que jamás hubiera conocido el mundo.

Cuando los otoños resultaban inusitadamente calidos, incluso a cinco mil metros de altura las brisas eran como un suave zumbido sin el menor sabor de nieve. Las manchas de sol mateaban las laderas inferiores. A su alrededor crecían una aspereza maleza, pero la desolación quedaba en cierto modo compensada por unos diseminados puñados de preciosas florecillas de color malva con pistilos amarillos y hojitas verdes. Cuando el sol otoñal bajaba besaba las cumbres, unas oleadas de luminoso color rosa bajando por las pendientes de un blanco deslumbrante mientras las marmotas entraban y salían velozmente de sus madrigueras emitiendo pequeños gañidos de alarma. A espaldas del campamento, un arroyo discurría entre enormes rocas del tamaño de un búfalo en una seria de minúsculas cascadas.

Mientras los hombres y las bestias se despedazaban muertos de cansancio, los mozos y los muleros descargan los ponis y los camellos, tras quietarse las chaquetas de piel de oveja y los gorros, los mercaderes se tumbaban alrededor del fuego con las palmas extendidas hacia el modesto calor. Algunos se sentaban en cuclillas, comentando el aspecto de las huellas recientes de un leopardo en la orilla del río, y otros permanecían tumbados en silencio, soñando con los beneficios que esperaban obtener en los mercados de Leh, mientras otros hombres discutían acerca de propiedades. De vez en cuando, alguien se inclinaba hacia delante para remover y aspirar el aroma de la gigantesca caldera donde hervía a fuego lento la cena. En las cimas más altas todo cocía más despacio y la carne resultaba menos tierna, pero, puesto que nada sazonaba mejor la comida que las punzadas el hambre, a nadie se le ocurría protestar y las vaharadas de la hukah común aliviaba las ansias de los paladares.

Tan solo uno de los mercaderes permanecía sentado en solitario a cierta distancia de los demás.

Tras haber terminado su namaz de la tarde, descansaba en silencio, abrazándose las rodillas mientras sus inexpresivos ojos contemplaban con fijeza las heladas cumbres de la oscura lejanía, este hombre solitario parecía preferir la soledad y la meditación. Era un forastero que se había incorporado a la caravana en Shahidullah y, ya desde el principio se había mantenido apartado y en discreto silencio. No había facilitado la menor información acerca de su persona, y sus compañeros de viaje tampoco la habían pedido, pues el la Ruta de la Senda todo mundo tenía derecho a que respetara su intimidad y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Al final, los hombres empezaron a saciar su voraz apetito. El viajero solitario no se unió a ellos y, por respeto a su necesidad de aislamiento nadie lo invito a hacerlo. Saco del morral de alfombra que tenía a su lado una caja de galletas de avena, albaricoques e hígados y comió en silencio su frugal cena.

La tarde se desvaneció en una noche sin luna. Tras haber terminado de comer, los hombres se sentaron para morderse los dientes y charlar un rato. Poco a poco, un curioso silencio descendió sobre el campamento, no un silencio nacido de la satisfacción de los vientres llenos de sino de presentimientos desconocidos y callados temores. Hablando en susurros y agudizados el oído para percibir posibles murmullos llevados por el viento, los hombre volvían la cabeza para lanzar nerviosas miradas por encima de sus encorvados hombros en un intento de traspasar la pensativas rocas. Después se retiraron para acurrucarse bajo sus mantas de piel, pero con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo en tensión, sin dejar de vigilar, prestar atención y esperar.

Al final desde la dura y negra cara de la montaña les llegaron las señales que tanto temían: los parpadeos de una luz lejana y, junto con ellos, un sonido, un simple eco. Un eco que se intensifico y se fue acercando hasta que, al final, se convirtió en el inconfundible repiqueteo de los cascos de unos caballos.

Acurrucándose en posición fetal, los aterrorizados viajeros se abrazaron las rodillas y procuraron pegar en cuerpo al suelo mientras rezaban para que se produjera el milagro de la invisibilidad. Sin apenas atreverse a respirar, yacían paralizados y solo sus labios se movían, suplicando la protección de Alá. Pero los persistentes sonidos eran cada vez mas fuertes y los brumos regueros de luz en la sombría distancia ardían con creciente intensidad. Era como si la montaña repentinamente hubiera cobrado vida y su gigantesco pecho vibrara con los latidos de su corazón.

De pronto, surgieron de la oscuridad y aparecieron en la altiplanicie los temibles habitantes de la noche, el azote de la Ruta de la Seda. Envueltos en tela, sus rostros eran mas negros que la piedra del Karakorum y, por las rendijas, sus ojos pérfidos ardían como brasas. Petrificados por el terror los mercaderes contemplaron impotentes como los asaltantes rodeaban el campamento. Un hombre, el jefe desmontó y se acerco al apretujado grupo, blandiendo su espada. Cuya hoja despendía trémulos destellos a la luz de la antorchas.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Rasul Ahmed?- pregunto

Lasa lenguas se pegaron a los paladares y los atemorizados mercaderes lo miraron en silencio. Apretando con más fuerza la empuñadura el hombre levanto la voz.

-¡Busco Rasul Ahmed, el hombre que se incorporo a la caravana en Shahindullan!-

La pregunta nuevamente quedo sin respuesta

El intruso sin rostro se adelantó y levanto en alto la espada. De repente los hombres recuperaron la voz cayendo de rodillas, empezaron a suplicar entre sollozos que les perdonara la vida mientras agitaban las manos y señalaban ansiosamente al forastero que se mantenía apartado. Sin embargo, antes de que el asaltante pudiera adelantarse a él, el hombre se adelanto.

-Soy Rasul Ahmed. Me incorpore en la caravana de Shahidullah. ¿Por qué motivo me buscas?-

La pregunta formulada, fue contestada por otra.

-Me dedico al comercio. Vengo de khotan y trasporto alfombras de seda e incienso chino a Leh. Regresaré a Yarkand con chales de Cachemira. ¿Qué deseas de mí?-

Esta vez la respuesta fue inmediata y decisiva. Sujetaba con ambas manos y desplazándose lateralmente con increíble rapidez, la reluciente espada trazo un arco horizontal. Con un susurro tan suave y dulce como un suspiro, la hoja corto limpiamente el cuello de Rasul Ahmed y los separo del tronco. El cuerpo decapitado permaneció de pie una fracción de segundo y, a continuación, se doblo lentamente sobre la hierba. Del mellado orificio que antaño fuera su cuello manó un manantial de sangre que tiño las piedras de carmesí. Impulsada por la fuerza de la sangre que brotaba, la cabeza separada del cuerpo se alejó rodando.

Sin protestar ni ofrecer resistencia, los aterrorizados mercaderes huyeron despavoridos al refugio de la anónima negrura de las rocas. Los asaltantes no los persiguieron, sino que despojaron el cuerpo de Rasul Ahmed de la zamarra, el cinturón, las resistentes botas y el revolver. Trabajando con la soltura que confiera la práctica, cargaron sus propios animales con el botín y lo aseguraron con unas cuerdas, Después volvieron a montar, hicieron giran sus monturas en la dirección de la que habían y se perdieron de nuevo en la noche.

Lenta y cautelosamente los hombres salieron de sus escondites, golpeándose el pecho y la frente con las palmas de las manos. Agradeciendo a Alá que por lo menos les hubiera perdonado la vida. No era la primera vez que los saqueaban en la Ruta de la Seda y no sería la última; con la misericordia del Profeta, lograrían sobrevivir. Tras haber recogido las mercancías que quedaban y haber vuelto a cargar los animales, por fin prestaron atención a su asesinado compañero de viaje. El cuerpo yacía en el mismo lugar en el que se había desplomado, los hombres se congregaron alrededor del cuerpo decapitado sin atreverse a mirarse entre sí, avergonzados ahora, a la brutal luz del día, de la traición cometida contra su compañero muerto. Deseosos de reanudar su camino se dispusieron a cavar una sepultura, recitando plegarias abreviadas mientras cumplían a toda prisa los ritos propios de un entierro decoroso. En un Ultimo acto de reparación, rebuscaron entre los efectos personales del difunto, entre la ropa, los artículos de aseo y uno o dos de los libros, no lograron encontrar ninguno información personal. En la forja solo encontraron unas cuentas facturas antiguas, unos inventarios y algunos papeles sueltos. Vieron que los papeles no estaban escritos con caracteres árabes sino romanos, probablemente en ingles, un idioma con el que apenas estaba familiarizados.

A pesar de que los efectos personales eran pocos y de escaso valor material, había entre ellos dos objetos que desconcertaban y turbaron en gran medida a los mercaderes: una rueda de oración budista y un rosario hindú hecho de las tradicionales bayas secas rudraksha. Evitando tocar los objetos y más alarmados que antes se preguntaron¿de que le servirían a un devoto marcador musulmán aquellos sacrilegios instrumentos de los infieles hindúes?

La perplejidad de los mercaderes era comprensible. No se podía saber que Rasul Ahmed no era ni mercader, ni musulmán, ni siquiera hindú. Tan profundos eran sus conocimientos de la lengua de la región y tan perfecto su disfraz que ninguno de sus compañeros de viejos sospechó que, en realidad, era ingles. Su verdadero nombre era Dean Seamus, aunque también se le conocía por otros más.

**Notas de autora:**

_¡Hola!, bien antes de que empiecen a lanzarme maleficios y demás por lo extraño del capítulo y hacer mención de este personaje, debo aclarar que este capítulo es solo un prólogo, pero aun así es de suma importancia para el desarrollo de la historia por lo tanto les pido que lo lean, en el próximo capítulo se hará mención de nuestros personajes favoritos en especial de Draco y Hermione y nos adentraremos un poco en los que es su historia._

_Se aceptan toda clase de comentarios, así que por favor dejen sus reviews._

_Bien ahora si… Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Falsas Intenciones**

**Capítulo 1 **

**(Editado)**

Delhi

Febrero de 1890

Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría cuando doblo la esquina de Civil Lines.

A pesar de que ya eran pasadas la diez. Junto a la entrada principal de Khyber Kothi en enjambre de criados zumbaba en una encendida disputa, un hecho de lo mas insólito en una zona residencial ten celosamente orgullosa de su discreta intimidad como lo era Civil Lines. Dada la facilidad con la que se podía noticias acerca del barrio por medio de los amigos sin necesidad de recurrir a los vulgares chismorreos, la curiosidad entre la servidumbre estaba muy mal vista.

Cabalgando por delante del animado grupo, Hermione espoleó a Anarkali para ponerlo al trote y se adentro por la calzada particular de la casa. A medio camino, a la altura de la rosaleda, el barrendero y el jardinero discutían acaloradamente, empuñando sus escobas de paja como si fueran armas bélicas. Hermione contempló consternada las distintas escenas. Lo que menos deseaba en aquellos momentos era un aburrido arbitraje doméstico que le ocupara varias horas de su jornada laboral. Aquella mañana ya había vivido una desagradable experiencia, no estaba de humor para otra. Justo en el momento en que se disponía a acercarse a Saadat Alí para pedirle explicaciones, vio agentes de la policía, ocultos en la parte de detrás de la monstruosamente desarrollada buganvilla- precisamente la causa de que no los hubiera visto al principio- i y entonces se irritación se trocó en alarma _¿Mamá…?_

Desmontó a toda prisa, le entrego las riendas del caballo a Mundu, el chico del barrendero, y bajó corriendo al salón de la plata baja, provisionalmente convertido en dormitorio. Su madre estaba acomodada en su silla de costumbre, junto a la ventana, tomando su habitual taza de leche de medio mañana. Mahima, la anciana aya, estaba alisando la colcha y ahuecando las almohadas de la cama. Desnutrido y a punto de expirar, el consabido amago de fuego ardía con vacilante llama de chimenea. Los familiares signos de normalidad doméstica le hicieron experimentar una oleada de alivio; pero, antes de que pudiera hablar, su madre se adelantó y entonces Hermione comprendió que su alivio había sido prematuro.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, cariño?- preguntó Jane Granger, con un hilillo de trémula voz- ¡vienes más tarde que de costumbre y ya me tenías preocupada!-

Acercándose presurosa a su madre, Hermione le apoyo una mano conciliadora en el hombro.

-Perdona, pero es que me he entretenido a la vuelta, a la altura de Qudsia Gardens, por culpa de un…- cortó en seco el recuerdo y lo descartó- Pero bueno, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Que están haciendo estos policías ahí afuera? ¿Ha tenido agarrada los criados, o acaso Bernice Banksall ha cumplido finalmente su amenaza de estrangular nuestro gallo por haberla despertado una vez más al amanecer?

-No, no, nada de eso- contestó Jane entre jadeos a punto evidente de sufrir uno de sus terribles ataques- Es…es…

-Bueno, cálmate cariño- dijo Hermione en tono tranquilizador – sea lo que sea puede esperar-

En cuanto su madre se tomó las pastillas y se bebió el agua que le ofrecía la criada, Hermione se acercó a la chimenea y atizó las moribundas brasas. Los sólidos muros de piedra que en medio de los sofocantes calores estivales ofrecían un aislamiento ideal, en invierno convertían Khyber Kothi en un iglú. Al precio que estaba el combustible no tenía más remedio que conformarse apenas alcanzaba a entibiar las estancias de los altos techos. Tras entrecruzar los pocos troncos que quedaban sobre las vacilantes llamas, Hermione tendió la mano hacia el fuelle.

Al final Jane Granger.

-¡Alguien entró anoche en la casa!-

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Otra vez?-

-Parecen ser que si. Entraron de la misma manera: por la ventana del salón que da a la galería. El barrendero descubrió dos desperfectos esta mañana. Como tú ya te habías ido, despertó a David-

-Bueno pues ya lo resolveremos- dijo Hermione más molesta que alarmada- Tendremos que instalar rejas en las ventanas de la planta baja por mucho que nos cueste. ¿Se llevaron algo?-

-No lo sé, querida tendrás que comprobarlo tu misma. David no me permitió echar un vistazo, pero levanto una denuncia, y Ben Carter tuvo la gentileza de enviar a un tal inspector Wesley, y es por eso que los criados se encuentran tan alterados, ahora están en el salón con David, esperando para hablar contigo-

Hermione suspiro lo más seguro era que aquel hombre se pasará varias horas allí y ella estaba deseando arreglar cuanto antes los papeles por si el doctor Albus diera su brazo a torcer y la mandará a llamar, se acercó a su madre y le puso un segundo chal sobre los hombros

-No conviene que vuelvas a resfriarte. No te preocupes hablaré con el señor Weasley-

-Me alegró que estés en casa querida. Nadie sabía que hacer en tu ausencia y yo note que me estaban volviendo las palpitaciones-

Tras haber olvidado las disputas personales los criados estaban ahora congregados en el exterior del salón, al fondo de la galería trasera de la casa, hablando con nerviosos susurros. En el estudio, David conversaba animadamente con un fornido joven de rostro sonrosado enfundado en los consabidos pantalones blancos de dril de la policía. Tras detenerse un instante para tranquilizar a los criados, Hermione entró en la estancia.

-Ah señorita Granger, estábamos esperando su regreso- dijo el inspector en cuanto David hubo hecho las presentaciones – Quizás usted pudiera decirnos si falta algo-

-Siento no haberle podido serle más útil- se disculpó David- pero yo no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde están las cosas. Mi hermana esta más familiarizada que yo con los enseres de la casa-

Hermione contempló con rabia la ventana rota, ¡les costaría un riñón arreglarla! Echó un vistazo al resto de la estancia. Aparte de algunos almohadones diseminados por la alfombra, los trozos de un plato de porcelana en el suelo y una lámpara de queroseno de cristal volcada, no parecía haber tocado nada más. Cuando sus ojos se desplazaron hacia la chimenea, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Miro a su hermano pero este aparto los ojos.

-Me temo que ahora tendré que irme, inspector- se apresuró a decir David- Tengo una cita en el cuartel de Red Fort a las once y la verdad es que no me atrevo hacer esperar a mi comandante- miró a su hermana- Te veré en la cena en…

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el joven abandonó la estancia. Examinando los destrozos de suelo, el inspector se volvió hacia Hermione y le preguntó si echaba en falta laguna cosa.

-La pastora de porcelana de Dresde- Hermione señaló una mesa auxiliar- Estaba justo aquí, entre la lámpara de queroseno y el cenicero de cristal, y ahora no la veo-

-¿Sólo un objeto?-

-Si, por lo menos, a primera vista. Daré un repaso exhaustivo más tarde cuando tenga tiempo-

Se acercó a un pequeño escritorio de tapa corredera, arrancó unas cuantas hojas de papel secante y las aplicó a la superficie de la masa para absorber la mancha de queroseno que se había extendido.

El inspector señaló la repisa de la chimenea.

-Su mozo ha dicho que aquí había un reloj de plata entre dos jarrones-

-Sí, es cierto, pero ayer lo envié al relojero para que lo limpiara y engrasara-

-Entiendo. ¿o sea que sólo robaron la figurita de porcelana?-

-Eso parece- Hermione esbozó una sonrisa- no era un pieza especialmente bonita, inspector. Dudo que alguien la eche de menos, yo no por supuesto-

El serio joven de cabello rojizo claro y ojos grandes azules y serenos no hizo el menor comentario mientras recorría la estancia. Mirando debajo de esto y e aquello y haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno, mirando a Hermione de soslayo. Ron Weasley había sido trasladado a Delhi hacía muy poco tiempo y hasta entonces no había tenido ocasión de conocer a Hermione Granger, pero, como es natural, ya la conocía de oídas… ¿Quién no la conocía en Delhi? Según su hermana Grace, que solía encargarse d saberlo todo acerca del todo el mundo, Hermione Granger era una desvergonzada progresista con la lengua más afilada que el aguijón de una avispa y un temperamento que no le iba a la zaga. No era de extrañar, pensaba Grace, que Hermione Granger aun no se hubiera casado y que estuviera destinada a no casarse jamás. A fin de cuentas, se preguntaba Grace, ¿Qué hombre en su salo juicio querría casarse con una mujer tan carente de virtudes sociales y, encima, correr riesgo de sufrir una picadura mortal?

Ron Weasley carraspeó.

-¿Cree que pudiera haber puesto las manos en algo que pasa inadvertido señorita Granger? ¿Joyas? ¿o tal vez alguna caja escondida de dinero en efectivo?-

-Apenas tenemos nada de valor señor Weasley- respondió Hermione sin poder disimular del todo su impaciencia mientras supervisaba la labor del criado que retiraba los restos del plato roto en la pared. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y cruzo corriendo la puerta que daba acceso a la estancia contigua, de la que regreso un momento después con una evidente expresión de alivio en el rostro –la maquina de escribir americana de mi padre sigue en el estudio, gracias a Dios. Habría sido una calamidad que se la hubiera llevado-

Tengo entendido, según me informo su hermano, que ustedes sufrieron otro robo no hace mucho ¿verdad?-

-Más bien no inspector puesto que no robaron nada-

-Eso no importa señorita Granger. El caso es que el hecho de no instalar rejas de hierro en las ventanas de la planta baja en Civil Lines hoy en día constituye una invitación a que le creen a uno problemas-

-Tanto si entraron aquí como lo hicieron por otro sitio- dijo Hermione en tono de hastío mientras se preguntaba si el inspector tenía laguna idea de lo que costaban las rejas de hierro, incluso las de segunda mano- en esta casa hay muy pocos objetos de valor que robar-

-Lo que para un europeo quizá no tenga valor, señorita Granger- insistió el inspector con un leve reproche –podría representar un mes de subsistencia para un pobre nativo: un cenicero de cristal, unas tijeras inglesas, esta lupa de escritorio e incluso una figurita de porcelana no excesivamente bonita, todo estos objetos cotidianos que para nosotros son tan comunes. Vendidos por una o dos anas en el mercado de los ladrones, cualquiera de estos objetos vale unas cuantas comidas sencilla-

-Bueno supongo que usted tiene razón- dijo a regañadientes Hermione- pero puesto que sólo han robado la maldita pastora y han roto un palto de pared y un cristal de la ventana, no cabe considerarlo un daño demasiado grande, tal como usted puede ver-

Ron Weasley asintió con aire ausente mientras se rascaba la barbilla. En la comisaría de la policía acababan de recibir un informe increíble justo en el momento en que él se disponía a salir. Hermione Granger era, efectivamente, la mujer implicada en el incidente que había tenido lugar en Qudsia Gardens a primera hora de aquella mañana, tal como el empezaba a sospechar, no cabía duda de que su hermana no andaba demasiado descaminada en la opinión que ella tenía.

-La habitación de su hermano es contigua al estudio- comento para ganar más tiempo- y, sin embrago el señor Granger o , más bien el teniente Granger, asegura no haber oído nada, ni tan solo el ruido de los cristales rotos-

-David es la versión inglesa de Kumbhkuran- le explicó secamente Hermione- Una vez ni siquiera despertó durante un terremoto que hubo en Quetta-

-Cum… ¿Qué?- preguntó el inspector, perplejo.

-Un dios hindú famoso porque duerme como un tronco-

-Ah- Weasley carraspeó educadamente- volviendo al asunto que nos ocupa…, sus criados son de fiar ¿verdad?-

-No tenemos muchos criados- contestó reaccionando de inmediato a la insinuación- pero los que tememos son de toda confianza, aunque a veces peleen un poco ellos se llevan con nosotros desde que mi padre construyó esta casa y jamás hemos echado nada de falta. Ya ha vista usted lo alterados que están ante el hecho de que los consideren sospechosos-

Pasando por alto el comentario, el inspector se acercó a la puerta de comunicación entre ambas estancias y asomó la cabeza.

-Era el estudio de mi padre- explico- me temo que continua tan desordenado como antes. Desde que m… -taró de pronunciar la palabra, pero no pudo –llevo varios meses tratando de ordenar un poco sus libros y sus papeles- sonrió con tristeza- por muy famoso que fuera por su obra, mi padre no era precisamente el hombre más organizado del mundo-

-Muy pocos eruditos lo son- dijo Weasley cerrando la puerta y dejando aquel tema tan visiblemente doloroso- según me han dicho sus criados, usted despidió a un hombre el mes pasado ¿verdad?-

-¡Yo no despedía a Barak! El quería regresar a su aldea puesto que su mujer esta enferma, pero reanudara el servicio cuando ella mejore, no veo razón para hablar mal de él por el simple hecho de que sea un guajar-

-No por supuesto que no, pero los nativos tiene mala fama en Civil Lines. En cualquier caso le aconsejo que contrate un vigilante sustituto durante la ausencia d este hombre-

-Estamos perfectamente seguros con la servidumbre que tememos inspector, la verdad es que no veo ningún motivo de temor. Puesto que sólo nos han robado un estúpido adorno de porcelana, ¿no le parece que podríamos olvidar de una vez todo este aburrido asunto?-

Ron Weasley estaba totalmente en desacuerdo, pero comprendía la inutilidad de ulteriores discusiones. Guardándose de nuevo el cuaderno de notas y el lápiz en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta, se dispuso a marcharse.

-Puede que esta vez haya tenido suerte señorita Granger, pero yo le aconsejaría muy enserio que procurara no correr nuevos riesgos. Si más tarde descubriera que la falta alguna otra cosa, confío en que se ponga en contacto conmigo, recuerde por favor que estoy siempre a su servicio-

-Si lo haré sin falta y muchas gracias por todo-

Hermione tendió su firme mano. Ron Weasley se la estrechó, tomó su sacalot y se coloco el bastón bajo el brazo. Se detuvo por unos instantes en la puerta ¿y si intentará averiguar algo acerca del incidente de Qudsia Gardens? Se preguntó, pero al ver que Hermione estaba deseando librarse de él, le falto el valor.

Sí tenía que reconocerlo, no cabía duda de que Hermione Granger era temible. Pero, al mismo tempo, no podía evitar admirarla. No era una belleza ni mucho menos, de hecho era poco agraciada y ofrecía un aspecto desaliñado, con aquel vestido tal lánguido y desmayado y aquel severo y alto moño de institutriz, pero había algo en ella indiscutiblemente atractivo. Era inteligente, franca y muy dueña de si. En caso de robo cualquier otra joven de las que él conocía (incluida su propia hermana), se habrían desmayado en el acto o habrían corrido a encerrarse en su habitación, presa de un ataque de histerismo. En cambio Hermione Granger no mostraba la menor tendencia a desmayarse ni presentaba la menor síntoma de inminente ataque de histerismo.

Al reparar en la expresión de desconfianza en el inspector. Hermione se avergonzó de pronto de su descortesía. Al fin de cuentas el pobre hombre no tenía la culpa de estar allí. Había acudido a la casa en acto de servicio… ¡y ella ni siquiera le había ofrecido una taza de té!

-Gracias por su interés señor Weasley- dijo con una súbita y espontánea sonrisa- El señor Carter ha sido muy amable de ocuparse en persona de un asunto tan trivial. Mi madre no se encuentra muy bien, de otro modo le hubiera dado las gracias personalmente-

La sonrisa que le dedicó no fue sólo inesperada sino también inesperadamente radiante. De hecho pareció transformar por entero su personalidad. Surgida de lo más hondo de sus grandes ojos verde azulados, devolvió la severidad de su expresión y suavizó de modo considerable su expresión. La sorpresa hizo que Ron Weasley se ruborizara.

-Hummm… mande a instalar las rejas de hierro cuanto antes señorita Granger- dijo atropelladamente-y, entre tanto, yo daré orden a mis agentes de que sometan a su casa a una vigilancia especial después del anochecer-

-Gracias mi madre respirará más tranquila cuando se entere-

Por una décima de segundo Ron Weasley e hizo de nuevo la pregunto y muy animado por el persistente fulgor de la sonrisa de Hermione, se lanzó.

-Por cierto, señorita Granger, estoy seguro de que le complacería saber que estamos investigando el desdichado accidente de esta mañana cerca de Qudsia Gardens. De hecho consideramos la posibilidad de practicar algunas detenciones. Le aconsejaría por su seguridad que no se acerque a la aldea durante algunos días. Los hombres está todavía bastantes alterados.

Hermione parpadeó.

-¿Cómo demonios se ha enterado que fui yo quien intervino en el incidente?-

-No lo sabía hasta que vine aquí en la mañana. Pero ahora lo se. Ninguna inglesa se habría atrevido, ni mucho menos le habría importado. Buenos días señorita Granger-

Con una leve sonrisa en los labios, Hermione volvió a entrar a toda prisa en la casa. Se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea y deslizó amorosamente los dedos por el espacio que hasta la víspera ocupara el querido reloj de plata de su padre. Experimento un acceso de Furia.

Como David hubiera vuelto a las andadas, sabía que esta vez no le perdonaría tan fácil.

-Le falta dos botones y tiene una costura descocida- dijo Carrie Purcell mientras examinaba la camisa blanca de muselina.

-¿Qué habrá recibido Saadat Alí hasta ahora?- pregunto Jane Wyncliffe.

-Dos pijamas, la camisa favorita de Graham y unas zapatillas, mientras que el pobre de Majid solo ha recibido una chaqueta un tanto mal trecha y una pijama-

-Bueno pues le daremos a Majad la camisa de cuadros y la mitad de los alimentos, tiene el doble de hijos que Saadat Alí y por lo tanto es más pobre que él-

-De acuerdo una camisa a cuadros y la mitad de los alimentos, eso es todo lo que le daremos a los culis… exceptuando las corbatas de pajarita, los calcetines, los pañuelos y los corbatines que seguramente David querrá. Y ahora vamos a repartir las prendas de lana antes de que se las coman las polillas-

Mientras examinaban las prendas de lana, Carrie sacó el cárdigan de color granate oscuro.

-Es demasiado bueno para darlo ¿no crees que a David le gustaría tenerlo, puesto que combina tan bien con su nueva chaqueta?-

-Se lo tendremos que preguntar a Hermione- contestó la señora Granger- ella le hizo el cárdigan a Graham para su última expedición y tú ya sabes que es con las cosas de su padre-

-Bueno Hermione podrá repasar la lista cuando tenga tiempo-

-¿Cuándo tenga tiempo?- Jane soltó una triste y breve carcajada- con los gastos adicionales de la rejas y del cristal de la ventana, por no hablar de las goteras del techo, la pobre chica va a tener todavía mucho menos tiempo que ahora-

Carrie Purcell asintió con aire ausente, haciendo otra anotación un su libreta decidió que ya era momento de cambiar de tema.

-Dime una cosa querida, ¿a quien envió Ben Carter esta mañana?-

-A un tal Weasley, que acaba de ser destinado a Delhi-

-¿Ron Weasley?- en los ojos de la señora Purcell se encendió un brillo de emoción- Hmmm es un buen partido ¿sabes?-

-¿De veras?-

-Veintisiete años y especialista en cursos. Winchester y Oxford, en ambos casos con éxito rotundo. Procede de Warwickshire, de una familia perteneciente a la Administración Pública india. Cumplió con su deber perfectamente el año pasado en Silma, en la residencia del virrey formando parte del círculo del lord Lasdowne, causo furor entre las chicas durante la Temporada, un poquito aburrido y algo estirado creo, pero nadie es perfecto. Teniendo en cuenta la calidad de mercancía del mercado matrimonial aquí, ¿Quién puede permitirse el lujo de ser remilgada?-

-¿Y Jenny no sintió jamás interés en Ron Weasley?-

-Pues más bien no… me ha venido a la memoria pensando en Hermione-

-¿Hermione?- la señora Granger se incorporó de inmediato en su silla- ¡no sabía que Hermione le conociera antes de esta mañana!-

-Es que no lo conocía, por lo menos, que yo lo sepa. Lo menciono simplemente como una posibilidad-

-Ah, conociendo a Hermione, hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de contar con las posibilidades-

-Mi querida Jane, tu hija tiene una preparación muy superior a la mayoría de las chicas y un buen cerebro que sabe utilizar. No puede haber muchas jóvenes, si es que hay alguna que sepan leer, escribir y hablar dos idiomas con tanta facilidad como ella-

-La preparación y la inteligencia esta muy bien- repitió la señora Granger, animándose repentinamente- ¡pero no ayudan a las chicas a encontrar marido! Lo que cuenta no es el dinero ni la influencia política sino el aspecto físico y una… bueno, cierta actitud femenina-

Lo que tendría que importante es el hecho de que Hermione encuentra marido. Supongo que moriría de aburrimiento con alguien fuera simplemente apuesto-

-Bueno ¿Qué tiene de malo Alec Waterford?-

-Nada, siempre y cuando no estés dispuesta a aguantar a un yerno tan aburrido como una ostra, que todavía está pegado a las faldas de su insoportable madre- dijo señalando el aire con un dedo- También incluye a Jhon pero es que suele ser… ¿Cuál es la palabra?...pasivo, eso es pasivo le falta empuje-

-El empuje esta bien- dijo la señora Granger de mal humor- pero eso es lo que buscan los hombres muy al contrario y además la gente habla ¿sabes?-

A pesar de su férreo sentido de la lealtad hacia su ahijada, eso era algo que ni siquiera Carrie Purcell podía negar. La gente hablaba de Hermione Granger y no demasiado bien por cierto.

-El hombre de la herrería se niega a rebajar una paisa- le dijo Hermione a su madre aquella tarde durante la cena.

-¿Y el hombre de Bazar Sudder?-

-Teniendo en cuenta la actual fiebre constructora, el precio será muy parecido. De todos modos, David dijo que hablaría con el hombre del Bazar a pasar por ahí-

El reloj de pared dio la hora y Jane Granger levanto los ojos.

-David no dijo que fuera a llegar tarde ¿verdad?, suele estar en casa a las siete-

-Es solo media hora mamá, ya tiene veintitrés años… edad suficiente para gobernar su propia vida-

-Lo sé, lo sé…, pero no es que puede evitar preguntarme si está… bueno tu ya sabes donde-

-¡Por supuesto que no está allí!, te dio su palabra-

Preocupada por la desaparición del reloj de plata, Hermione habló con brusquedad, pero más para convencerse a sí misma que a su madre.

Resulto que David tardo una hora y media en interrumpir ruidosamente el comedor, donde su madre y su hermana estaban a punto de sentarse tardíamente a cenar.

-No habéis podido esperar al hijo pródigo, ¿verdad?- pregunto en un tono muy serio- bueno, por lo que habéis hecho, os voy a confiscar estas humildes ofrendas-

Agitó en el aire dos paquetes elegantemente envueltos para regalo y se los escondió en la espalda.

-Perdona querido pero san más de la nueve de la noche- dio su madre a pesar de su alivio.

-Ah, os remuerde la conciencia ¿verdad?-

-Más bien nos remuerde el hambre- le replico Hermione- a pesar de las humildes ofrendas la Biblia no dice que sus hijos pródigos no tengan que ser puntuales-

-Por desgracia eso es cierto, muy cierto- David esbozó una sonrisa por mi natural clemencia pasaré por alto vuestra descortesía siempre y cuando no se vuelva a repetir-

Con un ceremonioso gesto, adelantó ambas manos y, depositando un paquete delante de cada una de ellas, volvió a sentarse cruzando los brazos.

-Dios mío- dijo la señora Granger visiblemente complacida- ¡que agradable resulta recibir regalos fuera de Navidad y los cumpleaños! ¿Acaso hay alguna ocasión especia?-

-Supongo que así podría calificarse- David hizo una pausa disfrutando de la expectación que había creado mientras se servía un poco de estofado de cordero que le ofrecía un sirviente- A fin de cuentas un primer destino requiere una celebración, ¿no os parece?-

-¡ya te han dado destino!-

-En efecto-

-¿A dónde?-

-Leh-

-¡Oh David es justo lo que tú querías!-

-¿Leh?, eso esta en China ¿no?-

-Sólo en los mapas chinos- David soltó una carcajada- Vamos mamá ¿Cuándo te reconciliaras con la geografía? No, esta en Ladakh, no en China. Sea como sea yo actuaré de correo e interpreté y dispondré, agárrate de medio bungaló y medio mozo solo para mí- lleno de alegría volvió a reírse- las otras dos mitades serán para el oficial-

-¿En tu primer destino? ¿no es un poco insólito?-

-No más insólito que las cualidades de tu hermano-

-¡Ya, la modestia sobre todo!-

-¡Pero a pesar de todo… sigue estando muy lejos! ¿ cuando nos volveremos a ver?-

-Vamos, vamos, mamá no llores. Recuerda que me lo prometiste – El joven se levanto de su asiento para darle a su madre un tranquilizante abrazo- si todo va bien, podremos estar juntos en Leh el verano que viene… ¿no te parece una perspectiva realmente halagüeña?-

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto Hermione

-Tendré que hacer unas cuantas semanas de instrucciones de Dehra Doon, en el Servicio de Agrimensura de la India, después espero que me concedan una o dos semanas de permiso de emprender el viaje- contemplo sus regalos- bueno, ¿es que no los vais abrir para ver qué trae el generoso hijo pródigo?-

Enjuagándose las lagrimas tratando de sonreír, su madre desenvolvió el paquete y se acercó la mano a la garganta.

En un elegante estuche de cuero forrado de terciopelo rojo descansaban dos cepillos para el cabello con lomo de plata, con un espejo y peine a juego.

-Oh Dios mío son… ¡son preciosos! ¡Tienen que haberte costado una autentica fortuna!-

-Pues sí- convino- pero una fortuna bien gastada-

Hermione examino su propio regalo en silencio: un quimono de seda escarlata china con motivos de brillantes colores bordados alrededor del dobladillo y en la parte delantera.

Disimulando su asombro y su alarma procuró que no se borrara su sonrisa de sus labios.

-Es muy bonito David, gracias, casualmente necesitaba otro quimono. El que tengo se está cayendo en pedazos-

Rebosante de orgullo, la señora Granger estudió su regalo desde todos los ángulos y después aparto a un lado su estuche.

-Ahora que lo pienso querido ¿te has acordado de hablar con el hombre del Bazar por la cuestión de las reparaciones del tejado?-

-¡Maldita sea! Ya sabía yo que tenía que hacer algo y no le he hecho. Lo haré mañana sin falta, te lo juro por mi honor-

-La reparación no puede esperar mucho-

-Hay que rehacer el tejado antes de que caiga otro aguacero- dijo la señora Granger- el último por poco nos destroza el piano y las alfombras. ¿y si vendemos el piano? Ahora apenas se utiliza-

-¡Oh no podemos mamá!- protestó Hermione- papá compró el piano con el primer sueldo que le pagaron en el Servicio de Agrimensura Arqueológica-

-Bueno ¿ya has pensado en el ofrecimiento del nabab?-

-Si, mamá se que la intención de nabab es buena, pero dudo que los expertos de la Sociedad Literaria de Delhi tuviera interés por los objetos esotéricos budistas de los monasterios del Himalaya-

-Pero querida, la Sociedad goza de mucha fama entre los intelectuales-

-Las escasas notas que el doctor Bingham trajo de allí están todavía muy desordenadas –

-¿ha accedido Albus Dumbledore?-

-No, se disgustó mucho con lo que le ocurrió a papá claro pero vuelve a marcharse al Tibet y está tremendamente ocupado-

-Tanto mejor quizá- percatándose de la decepción de su hermana, David decidió intervenir- Dumbledore es un viejo quisquilloso y tremendamente desmemoriado, en cuanto se fuera, lo más probable es que las notas permanecieran varios meses en sus estantes criando polvo-

-Lo sé pero sin la ayuda de un profesional, jamás podré con los papeles de papá, compilar un libro que esté a la altura de las exigencias de la Royal Geographical Society-

-En ese caso quería- dijo Jane- ¿no sería mejor que…?-

-¡No!- Hermione la cortó en seco y dejó la cuchara- la obra de papá no puede valorarse en términos monetarios mamá. Puso su vida en ella, corrió terribles riesgos, murió por ella….- se le quebró la voz y carraspeó- me niego a permitir que ninguno de los logros de papá sea sacrificado por convivencia económica-

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Herm- dijo David- la RGS financió las expediciones de papá y lo premió con un medalla de oro por sus descubrimientos en el Tian Shan, por ello tiene prioridad sobre el manuscrito, Herm sabía como funcionaba la mente de papá y el libro es su proyecto. Tiene derecho a afrontar la tarea como ella quiera-

-En tal caso tendremos que vender el juego de té georgiano para pagar el tejado y las rejas-

-¡Nadie tendrá que vender nada!- David se reclinó en su asiento y dobló los pulgares en las sisas de su chaleco- ocurre que ya tengo dinero para las reparaciones-

Se produjo una pausa de sorprendido silencio.

-Ya basta de préstamos David- le advirtió su madre- bastante nos cuesta pagar lo que debemos-

-No he pedido otro préstamo mamá, en realidad ya he pagado nuestras deudas-

La señora Granger lo miro fijamente.

-¿Y de donde has sacado el dinero querido?-

-En realidad he tenido una suerte inesperada-David se seco la boca con la servilleta y apartó a un lado su plato- resulta que en el cuartel hemos organizado una lotería para celebrar el termino de la instrucción y el comienzo de los destinos. La suerte ha querido que yo extrajera el boleto ganador-

-Ah- el rostro de su madre se iluminó- en tal caso supongo que esta bien-

Después de la cena, David abrió el atlas y le mostró Leh a su madre. Destrozada por la inminencia partida de su hijo, la señora Granger no sé percató del silencio de su hija. Si David se percató de él se guardo muy bien el comentario. Hermione sabía que no podría hablar en privado con su hermano, tal como necesariamente tenía que hacer, hasta que su madre se retirara. Sólo cuando su madre se hubo instalado cómodamente en la cama. Hermione pudo dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana. Lo encontró tumbado en la cama con un libro en la mano, contemplando el techo con aire ausente, David se sobresaltó al verla entrar.

-¿Herm?, creía que te habías ido a dormir-

-Me alegro de que tú no lo hayas hecho- contestó ella- quiero hablar contigo-

David soltó un gemido.

-¿Otra vez?-

-Si, otra vez- Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama y le quitó el libro de las manos- fuiste tú quien escenificó el absurdo robo de anoche, ¿verdad?-

-¿Yo?- David se incorporó sobre un codo- ¡no por supuesto que no!-

-¡y te llevaste el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea- añadió Hermione en tono enojado- sabes que es de plata ley y que se puede se puede conseguir por el muy buen dinero-

-¿Crees que yo me llevé el reloj?-

-Sí, estas metido en un buen lío ¿verdad?-

-¡No me lo llevé y no estoy metido en ningún lío!-

-Quisiera creerte pero no puedo- Hermione le miro a la cara con expresión desafiante- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-

-Aquí durmiendo-

-No, no es verdad, no regresaste hasta pasada las dos de la mañana, lo se porque oí tu caballo-

-eso no es cierto…- dijo David sin terminar la frase- bueno es verdad que regresé tarde ¿y que?-

-Pues ¿Dónde estuviste?... ¡y no me digas que no es asunto mío porque lo es! Si no ha sido producto de la venta del reloj ¿a que viene esa repentina riqueza? No has ganado la lotería ¿verdad?-

-¿Y que más da mientras tenga dinero?... ¡y vaya que si lo tengo! No he necesitado robar el reloj- David se levantó de la cama, rebuscó en el primer cajón de la cómoda sacó una bolsa de tela y esparció su contenido sobre la cama- ¿lo ves?-

Hermione contemplo con asombro las monedas. David mentía tan a menudo que ella nunca sabía cuando decía la verdad.

-Fuiste al Bazar Urdu- se limitó a decir

David no lo negó.

-Si y como puedes ver valió la pena- sentándose a lado de su hermana acarició las monedas con deleite- finalmente mi suerte ha cambiando Herm- dijo en tono soñador- finalmente-

-¿Por qué has ganado una vez contra cien que has perdido?-

-Vamos Herm no seas aguafiestas-

-¿Cuántas veces has estado en el Bazar Urdu desde que se lo prometiste a mamá no volver?-

-Por el amor a Dios Herm- exclamó David sin contestar a su respuesta- fue una visita improvisada, por consiguiente no conviertas una loma en montaña ¿Qué tiene de malo el haber ganado?-

-¿De malo? Tú conoces la respuesta mejor que yo David, además una promesa es una promesa-

David volvió hacer pucheros.

-Te dije que te pagaría la sortija…en cuanto haga los arreglos de la casa…-

-No quiero que me pagues nada y tú lo sabes, pero tampoco tengo otras sortijas que vender. Aún tenemos que pagar las facturas del médico de mamá…-

-Maldita sea Herm- la cortó David, soltando un juramento- ¿es que no entiendes que hasta en el ejercito uno tiene que hacer lo que hacen los demás? ¿Que cuando alguien te invita espera que tú lo invites a el? No puedo aceptar la hospitalidad sin devolverla jamás- cerró los puños- ¡no sabes lo que me molesta no tener jamás suficiente dinero!, tu no sabes lo que es contar hasta el último céntimo para comprar los puros extremos recortados más baratos que hay que dar a entender que el hombre se equivocó o ingeniártelas para no estar en una habitación cuando se hace alguna colecta…-David aparto la cabeza temblando.

La cólera de Hermione se esfumó y fue sustituida por un dolor que ella conocía muy bien.

-Te equivocas David- dijo en tono cansado- sé muy bien lo que es eso, pero correr tras el dinero no es la mejor respuesta-

-¿Pues cual entonces?- reclamó amargamente- ¿dar clases a unos mocosos consentidos? ¿Enseñar inglés a los orondos y acaudalados indios y el urdu a los orondos y acaudalados europeos? ¿es así como quieres pasar el resto de tu vida?-

Hermione se desalentó de repente.

-No David, no es así como quiero pasar el resto de mi vida- Hermione se encogió de hombros- pero el caso es que de momento, ninguno de los dos nos podemos permitir el lujo de ser unos irresponsables con el dinero-

-Fíjate en tu casa, Herm, ¡fíjate bien en ella!- David agitó los brazos sin prestar atención a las palabras de su hermana- es demasiado grande y cuesta demasiado mantenerla, si tal como se rumora se aprueban los impuestos sobre la vivienda estamos perdidos ¿Por qué no vendemos esta maldita propiedad?-

-No podemos vender Khyber Kothi mamá jamás accedería a vivir en otro sitio- dio Hermione- se lo que sientes ¿acaso no crees que yo también me siento frustrada? Pero tenemos que intentar superar nuestros sentimientos y sacar el mejor partido de la situación- dijo acercándose a su hermano y rodearle los hombros con un brazo.

-Así de fácil ¿eh?- preguntó sarcástico.

-No no tan fácil, pero así tiene que ser- Hermione acaricio suavemente su cabello- no hace falta ser millonario para…-

-¡Ya basta de sermones piadosos!- dijo David sacudiéndose de encima el abrazo de su hermana- estoy hasta la coronilla de oír la poca importancia que tiene el cochino lucro y vil metal en el esquema general de las cosas- volvió a tumbarse en la cama y acarició amorosamente las monedas- y ahora si no te importa me gustaría me gustaría que me devolvieras mi libro-

Hermione estudió en silencio el enjuto y enfurruñado rostro de su hermano, la malhumorada mueca del a boca que intentaba sonreír y el fulgor de sus ardientes ojos. Era solo un año menor que ella y tenía una desbordante energía nerviosa que manifestaba en el incesante movimiento de sus manos. Ella lo amaba con todo el corazón, tal como sabía que él la amaba a ella y siempre lo había defendido a capa y espada. Pero al mismo tiempo reconocía que a pesar de su apostura y su musculoso cuerpo, David era débil de carácter, se dejaba convencer fácilmente por la labia de la gente y era todavía demasiado inmaduro como para poder juzgar y valorar las cosas por sí mismo.

-¿Me juras que no te llevaste el reloj, David?- le preguntaste con voz baja.

-¡Pues claro que te lo juro!- David se incorporo de la cama y quizá porque se alegraba de que la decisión estuviera a punto de terminar, esbozo una sonrisa- disfrutemos de nuestra suerte, Herm, por muy fugaz que esta sea, no pensemos en ninguna otra cosa ¿de acuerdo?-

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no decir nada más, Hermione suspiró y le devolvió el libro, seguía sin creerle, pero no se lo dijo.

-De acuerdo pero por favor ¡no te acerques a esa maldita casa de juego, David!-

David no contestó y apartó la mirada mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión que ella ya conocía muy bien.

-Lo malo que tú tienes Herm- dijo David. Incorporándose para darle un cariñoso tirón de orejar tras haber recuperado el buen humor- es que tomas los placeres demasiado en serio-

-¡Y tu demasiado a broma!-

-Es posible- David soltó una carcajada- En cualquier caso, ¿con quién más te has peleado hoy… aparte de tu angelical hermanito?-

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me he peleado?-

-Mundu. Por lo visto, esta mañana tuviste una mañana acalorada discusión cerca de Qudsia Gardens, y uno de los hombres era un feringi. ¿se trata de alguien a quien yo conozco?-

-Espero que no, en cualquier caso no fue una pelea sino una discusión acerca de algo sin importancia-

-Pero aun así ¡le cantaste al hombre las cuarenta!-

-Si hubiera merecido que yo le dedicara más tiempo puede que lo hubiera hecho pero no lo merecía-

David sonrío se levanto de la cama de un salto, le dio a su hermana una cariñosa palmada en el trasero y la acompaño en la puerta. Hermione sonrío a pesar de sus debilidades, David era adorable. Por mucho que le doliera la perdida de aquel apreciado reloj, decidió darle una vez un margen de confianza.

El incidente al que se había referido David era muy desagradable y le había dejado a Hermione un mal sabor a boca. Ahora que había terminado sus tareas de día, el comentario de su hermano le hizo recordar todos los sórdidos detalles de la escena.

Aquella mañana durante el camino de vuelta de su clase, estaba pensando en el nabad Murtaza Khan. En contra de los deseos de su conservadora familia, el nabad había decidido que su única hija recibiera una cierta instrucción. Al pesar del poco tiempo que disponía, Hermione había cedido finalmente a su insistencia ya para gran deleite del nabab, la niña estaba respondiendo muy bien a la enseñanza. El nabad era un típico ejemplo de la decadencia aristocrática musulmana de Delhi, pero a pesar de sus escasos recursos seguí conservando su interés y la afición por la literatura Hermione había pedido unos honorarios muy bajos a cambio de los servicios. Y ahora el nabad que era un hombre muy orgulloso, quería recompensarle el favor adquiriendo y publicando los papeles de su padre bajo el patrocinio de la Sociedad Literaria de la cual el era fundador considerado un hombre muy culto y refinado, en conjunto con una reconocida autoridad del Corán y un poeta urdu de cierto sobrenombre sin embrago; a pesar de que a Hermione le conmovió su ofrecimiento, pero, sabiendo que para reunir el dinero el nabad tendría que vender algún bien de la familia había decidido no aceptar. Lo malo era cómo declinar el ofrecimiento sin herir el frágil orgullo del nabad.

Mientras cruzaba aquella mañana Qudsia Gardens a lomos de su caballo pensando en las distintas soluciones, se percato de repente del alboroto que se había armado un poco más adelante, el la orilla del río. Dirigiendo su montura en aquella dirección llego a las afueras de una aldea y se encontró con un horrible espectáculo.

Dos hombres tocaban unos enormes tambores encabezaban una procesión de unos cincuenta aldeanos. El elemento más importante de todo aquello era un asno, montado por una joven envuelta en unos andrajos que apenas cubrían su desnudez, el largo cabello ocultaba sus pechos y su rostro había sido ennegrecido por polvo de carbón, unos pálidos riachuelos en sus mejillas señalaban el paso de sus silenciosas lágrimas y, bajo el intenso frío invernal su cuerpo se estremecía en convulsos temblores. A lado del asno caminaba un hombre que golpeaba la desnuda espalda de la mujer con un palo, a juzgar por las expresiones y los gestos de los hombres, estaba claro que éstos no sólo respaldaban sino que alentaban aquella acción.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Hermione desmontó con el bolso con el bolso en la mano y se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre hasta situarse en el camino de aquella revuelta, sorprendidos los hombres se detuvieron, Hermione se quito el chal, cubrió con él los hombros de la mujer y después se volvió hacía el hombre que la golpeaba. Sin levantar la voz ni dar muestra de enojo Hermione le ordeno que dejara de golpear a la indefensa mujer. Desconcertados por la inesperada intervención de aquella mujer blanca que con tanta fluidez hablaba el urdu su lengua nativa, el hombre se quedó momentáneamente petrificado, pero después empezó a encresparse.

-No es asunto de su incumbencia- dijo con altivez- teniendo en cuenta su delito no merece la menor comprensión-

Cualquiera que haya sido su delito- replico Hermione disimulando su enojo- el hecho de exhibirla de esta maneta tan bárbara es una vergüenza no solo para ella sino también para nuestra comunidad-

-El castigo que tiene que recibir es asunto nuestro, no de una forastera-

Hermione empezó a perder los estribos.

-¿crees acosa que sirve mejor la justicia castigando un delito con la comisión de otro?-

-Esta mujer es mi esposa, ¡tengo derecho a castigarla como me plazca, siempre y cuando lo apruebe mi ley!-

-Si es tu mujer- dijo Hermione dando un paso enfrente- razón de más para que defiendas su honor y su dignidad, deja este palo y permite que se vaya-

-Tiene que ser castigada por lo que ha hecho- replicó el hombre- puede que no sea su costumbre, pero es la nuestra-

Esta vez se oyeron efusivos gritos de apoyo. Tranquilizado el hombre golpeó nuevamente el asno para que reanudara la marcha y volvió a levantar el palo. Pero antes de que lo pudiera descargar en la espalda de la mujer. Hermione extrajo un arma de su bolso y lo apuntó con él.

-Como le vuelvas a tocar, te juro que disparó-

Los ojos del hombre se dilataron y sus acompañantes se apresuraron a apartarse ¿acaso no estaba loca aquella feringi?, alguien preguntó en voz baja. Pues claro contestó otro ¿acaso no lo estaban todos?

-Puesto que estoy loca- dijo Hermione captando los comentarios y levantando el cañón para apuntar al centro de la frente del hombre- les aconsejo que no me pongas a prueba a no ser que quieran tener como mínimo un hombre menos en la tribu-

El hombre bajo el brazo y soltó el palo, después lanzándole una mirada asesina y maldiciéndola por lo bajo, se retiró, dirigiendo su atención a la silenciosa victima; Hermione asintió con la cabeza y la mujer cobró nuevamente vida, acomodándose el chal, la mujer desmontó del asno, echo a correr hacia los árboles y se perdió de vista.

Nadie hizo ademán de perseguirla.

Hermione volvió a guardarse el arma en el bolso.

-Se muy bien que le tienen miedo a policía y con razón pues no siempre les tratan bien, pero si vuelven a repetir este acto tan salvaje, les denunciaré personalmente y me encargaré de que tengan todavía razones para temerle más de lo que ahora temen-

Cuando se disponía a retirarse la muchedumbre ole abrió paso en silencio. En una cercana arboleda, Mundu, temblaba de miedo sujetando las riendas de un caballo contra su pecho. Cuando estaba a punto de montar en su yegua, Hermione se detuvo. Oculto parcialmente por el tronco de un árbol, sosteniendo en una mano las riendas de su caballo otro forastero la estaba observando. Vestía traje de montar, calzaba unas botas negras de caña alta y lucía un corbatín de seda azul marino adornado con motivos de cachemira. Iba con la cabeza descubierta. Al ver que Hermione vacilaba empezó a aplaudir.

-¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto ella perpleja.

-De momento un admirador- irguiéndose en toda su estatura, el desconocido le hizo una reverencia cortesana- no todos los días se tropieza uno con una actuación tan impresionante y con semejante muestra de valor. Esos hombres la hubieran podido atacar-

-¡Un admirador desde una distancia prudencial según veo!- dijo Hermione en tono de reproche, deduciendo por su acento que hombre era inglés- si tan preocupado estaba usted por mi seguridad ¿Por qué no se acerco e intervino?-

-Considerando los formidables recursos con que usted cuenta no me pareció necesario, dudo que yo lo hubiera hecho mejor además- el hombre ladeo la cabeza y la miro sonriendo- cabe la posibilidad de que la mujer mereciera el castigo-

-¿O sea que usted aprueba lo que esos hombres estaban haciendo?-

-Bueno si le fue infiel a su marido tal como yo creo, sin la menor duda-

-¿No cree que el castigo corporal es repugnante, sobre todo cuando se inflige a una mujer que no puede defenderse?

-No siempre y cuando sirva de ejemplo, dudo que la mujer se atreva a volver a descarriarse-

-Puesto que habla con tanta autoridad- dijo- ¿tengo que suponer que su extraordinarias conclusiones proceden de una experiencia personal?- y Hermione por fin tuvo la satisfacción de vrlo ruborizarse.

-Veo que usted esta a la altura de su fama señorita Granger. Esta claro que tiene una lengua viperina-

-¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre?-

-¿Cómo?- el hombre se hecho a reír- si eso es un secreto no esta muy bien guardado, puede creerme si le digo que usted e una dama bastante célebre-

Hermione le miro fríamente.

-Bueno no se quien es usted ni me interesa demasiado saberlo, pero me siento obligada a decirle que su actitud es bastante repugnante-

Sin esperar respuesta montó en su cabalgadura y se alejo al galopé seguida a pie a velocidad de vértigo por un Mundú profundamente aliviado. _Que hombre tan insoportable_ pensó Hermione y ¿Quién demonio era?

No tardaría en averiguarlo.

**Notas de Autora:**

_Bueno este es un capítulo editado para solucionar el error que cometí al escribir el apellido de Ron, y ofrecer una disculpa. Sin duda alguna ya ingrese el apellido al diccionario, ya que mi compu tiene la orden de auto-corregir cualquier falta de ortografía y el apellido Weasley no se encontraba en el._

_Bueno ahora si una vez solucionado el error. _

_Nos vemos el próximo capítulo _


End file.
